The tigress Who stole the Flame
by odyuss
Summary: OK well i cant write a very good summary but i can just spit this out ' Natsu x Lisanna fanficiton' May contain some limes but I haven't decided yet. Also will someone try to take the flame for herself?


The lioness who stole the flame

A Natsu Lisanna fan fiction

Published when I finished it

**Its my first actual fan fiction that I'm trying hard on so please bear with me. Honestly this is one of my favorite match-ups and is only equal to Gajeel Levy.**

**Also I just wanted to say to all the Natsu Lucy fans that I will never let that happen! Natsu can only love a Strauss or a scarlet haired warrior!**

Chapter One

Natsu walked down the path from his house to the Guild with the small kick in his step "I think I might actually tell her today Happy!" His small blue companion flew around him

"You said that yesterday Natsu!" Happy dodged his punch and flew into the air

" Shut it you! Today's gonna be different" Happy laughed and noticed he had a opportunity for fish.

" Bet on it Natsu!" Natsu grinned seeing where his little friend was going.

" OK Happy I bet you 30 fish that I will tell Lisanna!" Happy flew away screaming with happiness but not before Natsu grabbed his tail

"But what do I get when you lose this bet?" Happy calmed down a little and settled on Natsu's shoulder.

"Ummm how about that if you actually tell her than ill clean the whole house!" Natsu nearly choked. "You seem pretty sure of yourself."Happy leaped back into the air again "Aye' sir!"

Natsu and Happy walked into the guild and sat in their usual spots."Oh hi Natsu! You hungry?"Mira chirped "No not especially but thanks Mira" Natsu looked around for Lisanna. He spotted her serving some beer to one of the newer mages, but when she turned around Natsu caught him slapping her ass.

Happy could see the rage falling off of Natsu"Natsu are you OK?" Natsu's expression changed from one of rage to one of concern " Yea I'm fine what's up buddy?" Happy giggled "Well you could see the rage falling off of you when you saw that man touch Lisanna."Happy laughed harder and flew off before Natsu could get to him.

Natsu sighed" He's never gonna leave it alone."_I need to blow off some steam._ He began to scan the guild again until he found Gajeel."Hey Gajeel lets spar!"Gajeel smirked and began to walk towards Natsu but Levy grabbed his arm and shook her head "Oh no your not! You promised to take me out on a date tonight and I'm not having you covered in fresh cuts and bruises!" Gajeel made what almost looked like a pout to Natsu before he sat back down. _Great now all that's left is the Popsicle._

But when Natsu looked around but couldn't seem to find Grey. He looked back to Mira only to see Lisanna had traded jobs with her sister. Natsu turned a slight shade of pink.

"Oh high Lisanna didn't see you and Mirajane trade spots." Lisanna smiled " Well I can't really take the harassment" She said shyly. Natsu smiled.

" Well if it makes you feel any better I wanted to throttle the guy even if he is one of our guild-mates."

Lisanna blushed slightly.

"Thanks Natsu that's really sweet of you"Now it was Natsu's turn to blush, but a classic grin replaced it soon.

"Welcome, but anyway where's Grey? I was hoping to blow off some steam but I can't seem to find him." He did a quick scan to make sure but he still couldn't find him.

"Oh he took a job with Lucy." Natsu shook his head and began thinking but was interrupted by a large growl from his stomach. Lisanna giggled.

"I'll be right back do you want food or... You know?" Natsu smiled a bit at how she acted"I'll just take some food thanks."

Lisanna came back with a large steak. Natsu's mouth began to water. As soon as the food his food hit the bar he dove in savagely attacking the meat. When he was done he decided to speak his mind"Hey Lisanna!" She handed Romeo his food she walked over "Yes what is it?" Natsu's face reddened a little

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go on a job with me?" Lisanna's eyes lit up. _A job alone with Natsu? Where do I sign up?_ She smiled and kept her cool " Sure Natsu did you have one in mind?" Natsu shook his head" I figured I'd let you pick it." She nodded and walked over to the the board ._Hmmm lets make sure it's not too hard but not too short I want to enjoy myself with Natsu._ She saw a job about finding a rare flame magic book._Ohh that's perfect!_ She pulled it off the board and walked over to Natsu to let him know what job they where going on.

"But that one looks so easy! What about one of the bandit hunting jobs?" Natsu pouted but Lisanna shook her head

"You said I could pick and I did! so deal with it!" She walked over to the log book and put the job inside, as well as writing down that her and Natsu where taking the job. She began to get caught up in one of her fantasies and before she realized what she was doing she added Dragoneel as her last name instead of Strauss. She giggled despite herself and scratched it correcting her mistake. "Well I'm going to tell Mira-San that I'm going on a job tomorrow." Natsu gave her a thumps up. As she began to walk away Happy reappeared on Natsu's Shoulder. Natsu looked at his little friend and sighed.

"Happy can we extend our bet? I invited Lisanna on a job and I'm planning on telling her then."

Happy shook his head " No I want my fish today!" Natsu laughed at his friend whining like a child, but when he thought about it... well he is kinda Natsu's and Lisanna's.

" OK I understand but how about if up the stakes, double or nothing!"

Happy seemed to battling himself inside but apparently his hunger didn't win. "Fine but you better give me my fish on time!" Natsu chuckled " Don't worry I will."

**The next morning**

Natsu looked around the train station for Lisanna and growled. He didn't see her." Dammit come on!" He had even arrived 10 minutes early! He sighed and decided to sit and wait for her on the train, but as her got on board a scent flew past his nose. It was Lisanna's.

"How early did she get here?" It was already a early train ride to get to the town but she was still here before Natsu. He followed the scent to a room about halfway thru the train. She was asleep.

"Well that's no surprise she was probably up early." He sat down across from her, she looked so cute when she was asleep. Natsu sighed despite the beautiful image in front of him. It was going to be a long train ride and he knew it was going to be absolutely terrible for him. Suddenly Lisanna stirred,

"You know Natsu you can lay your head on my lap. It might make you feel better." Natsu's mouth popped open'_ did she just offer to let me sit in her lap?_ Natsu smiled walked over and laid his head down on her lap just as the train started to move, Natsu's motion sickness immediately took over. Lisanna giggled, it was funny he still had that issue but she was glad it gave her a opportunity to be close to him. As she was beginning to dose off again she found herself tangling her fingers in his hair. _It's so soft and smooth._ She had expected it to be rougher and a bit more edgy but she was obviously wrong._ Oh well just makes it more enjoyable for me... _but soon Lisanna drifted into the blissful land of dreams.

Lisanna snapped awake just as the train began to slow down. She looked down to see Natsu had fallen asleep in her lap. She sighed knowing that she needed to wake him up. She untangled her fingers from his pink locks and patted him on the head lightly. " Natsu wake up were almost there the trains already slowing down." Natsu grumbled as he regained consciousness. But just as soon as he did the motion sickness took over again.

**Later off the train**

"Shit...IM NEVER GETTING ON A TRAIN AGAIN" Lisanna giggled and Natsu looked down "Whats so funny?" Lisanna couldn't help but giggle again.

"It's just so funny how you act this way every time you get on a vehicle." Natsu growled but said nothing more. They walked in silence for a little while.

" You know I can carry your bag for you." Natsu held his hand out expectantly. Lisanna blushed and handed him her bag.

Natsu smiled " Thanks." Lisanna frowned

" For what?"

"Letting me hold your bag for you" Natsu was secretly glad that she didn't pack like Ezra or Lucy. But he was surprised when he saw Lisanna pouting.

"That's not a reason to say thank you silly! I should be saying thank you !" Natsu frowned

"But I wanted to hold your bag." Natsu was confused but waited to see how it would go

"Still doesn't matter!" She crossed her arms over her chest causing her boobs to swell a little. Natsu noticed but shook his head._ What am I thinking? Sure I love her but that's just plain wrong!"_

They walked a little bit further before Natsu couldn't hold it in anymore "So are you gonna say it?" Lisanna was puzzled.

"Say what?' Natsu laughed " You said you should be the one saying thank you and you still haven't said it yet!" Lisanna laughed when she realized what was going on.

" OK yea your right thank you Natsu."She laughed again and Natsu put one of his trade mark grins on.

" So who's the guy who wants the flame magic book?" Natsu inquired.

"Some guy outside the town. But it must be pretty important considering how much he's willing to pay for it!" Natsu shrugged " I just hope there is someone strong to fight!" Suddenly his fists lit up.

"That would be epic!" He started to ramble on about the kind of fight he wanted to have. Lisanna smiled. _This is the man I love.. _and she didn't have a single issue with it.

**I know it's short but I'm not used to writing stories on my computer usually I write them in my journal in class but I never post them. Anyway bet I got you guys with that little perverted Natsu thing didn't I?:3 And remember to please comment & follow. I'll accept any and all criticism gladly as it will help me become a better writer:3 flames are allowed! Also I'm pretty sure I'll be updating at least once a week but I'm not sure as I'm going to tell me mom I want to live with my dad and I'll be moving and breaking up with my gf soooo yea.**


End file.
